1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays generally have a faster response speed and an enhanced image quality over liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are currently widely commercialized. Also, OLED displays are self-emissive and thus have a wide angle of view, and have high luminance, and thus are noticed as next-generation displays.
An OLED display generally includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other and an emissive layer including an organic material interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode.